


One Sentence Drabbles

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wanted a place to post all my One Sentence Challenge responses together in one spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst Challenge - Fill #1

Angst - #1

After years of waiting, when he takes her in his arms, whispers words of love, and kisses her passionately, she finally feels complete. Suddenly his hands grip her arms painfully and she feels his body grow stiff and rigid in her embrace. She hears the voice of her long lost sister whisper softly, "Valar morghulis." as he dies in her arms.


	2. Angst - fill #2

Angst - #2

 

That night, after they tell her of his death, she dreams again of him, dreams that she had left with him the night the blackwater burned. She dreams of them fleeing together across the narrow sea to Essos, where they fell in love, and he took her for his wife, giving her children and a new life, safe and protected from the horrors of Westeros. When she wakes the loss of that dream pains her like a knife to the gut, and she is faced with the cold hard reality that the one man who would love her just for being Sansa had left this world forever.


	3. Fluff - Fill #1

Fluff- #1

 

Arya watched the scene play out before her, partly fascinated, mostly disgusted, because even though she had begrudgingly come to respect and ultimately accept the Hound, watching one of the fiercest warriors in Westeros behave this way was simply too much. Sitting there on the floor in Sansas solar was the Hound, the baby on the floor in front of him, squealing in delight as he tickled him and blew raspberries on his bare belly. Arya slowly began to back away from the room, shaking her head and wondering again how in the seven hells could her sister fall in love with and marry the Hound.


	4. Fluff - Fill #2

Fluff - #2

 

When the war was finally over, and winter had passed, Winterfell hosted a small tournament and Sansa watched as her favored Champion rode well in the jousts, defeating every opponent he was up against. Although she had wished to give him her favor to wear this day, The Hound instead chose a sky blue ribbon from another fair maiden sitting in the viewing box, and it was her that he crowned Queen of Love and Beauty when it was announced that he was the winner. Sansa looked down at their daughters smiling face, and adjusted the crown of flowers upon her head while remembering another tournament and again thinking "I knew the Hound would win."


	5. Fluff - Fill #3

Fluff #3

 

Fed up with their constant fighting, Sansa told Sandor and Arya all she wanted for her nameday was one day of peace between the two of them. Now she stood in the doorway to the kitchens shaking with laughter as she looked at the guilty looks on the faces of her husband and sister, both of them covered with flour, sugar, butter and the rest of the ingredients of their failed attempt at getting along while baking her a cake.


	6. A/U CHALLENGE - FILL #1

A/U CHALLENGE - FILL #1

 

He presses her down on the bed and holds the dagger to her throat as the room glows green from the wildfire outside. "Sing for your life little bird" he growls, the words stopping short as he feels her pull her own dagger and press it dangerously into his side. "Perhaps you will sing for me." she whispers back and he smiles thinking that he has taught her well.


	7. Death Challenge

Death Challenge

 

He gazes into her pale blue eyes, no longer Tully blue but now a ghostly unnatural blue and wraps his arms around her, lifting her easily, as he carries her body to the funeral pyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got one down to only one sentence :)


	8. Crossover Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one i actually never posted on the actual challenge feed, i just never got around to posting it. This is actually taken out of a huge Game of thrones / Dawn of the Dead crossover fic I am working on, and hope to someday acutally get finished.

Crossover Challenge. Game Of Thrones / Dawn of the Dead

 

 

Sansa stumbled out of the wreckage of the car, her head pounding as she wiped the blood from the cut before it ran into her eyes, and found herself staring into the barrel of a shotgun. Looking up at the large man standing in front of her, she whispered "Please I'm not infected." As he lowered the gun and began to walk away she hurried to follow him, knowing he was her best chance at surviving whatever hell the world had now become.


	9. Episode Related Challenge

Episode Related Fill #1

 

(Episode Season 1:02)

 

"Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it" she vaguely heard King Robert say despite her sobbing and for a moment her breath caught in her throat as the fearsome scarred face of the Hound flashed thru her mind.


	10. Episode Related Challenge Fill #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The challenge said we could use an episode from the show or a scene from the book. This is my fill from a scene from the book. Spoilers for Book 4 i think.

Episode Related Challenge Fill #2

 

Waking up she felt the warmth of fur from the old hunting dog against her, and wrapping her arms around it, she wished she could return to her dream in which a different Hound shared her bed.


	11. First Time Challenge

First Time Challenge

 

He still remembers riding thru the gates at Winterfell, and how his gaze was immediately drawn to the fiery haired girl standing there with her family. As he removed his dogs head helm he saw her smiling, clearly enchanted by the handsome golden prince riding beside him. He snarled and turned away, and for the first time since he had been appointed as Joffreys sworn shield, he found himself jealous of the boy, knowing that a beautiful maid would never look upon his face the same way, also knowing that the spoiled Prince would destroy that pure and innocent girl soon enough.


	12. First Time Challenge - Fill #2

First time Challenge - Fill #2

 

She thought them to be alone in the Godswood when he finally took her in his arms and kissed her for the first time, only to have him pull away abruptly upon hearing the voice of her sister screaming as she lunged at him, needle in hand.


	13. First Time Challenge - Fill #3

First Time Challenge - Fill #3

 

After they were reunited, She found herself obsessed with looking at his mouth, only to realize that the kiss from her memories had to simply be a dream, for surely she would remember the way that the ruin of his lips would feel pressed against hers. When he finally took note of her stares and snapped at her, she boldly grabbed his tunic and lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him without a second thought. When his arms went around her and pulled her close, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip, she knew in her heart, that this was her first real kiss, and not the uncomfortable unwelcome kisses from those she had known before.


	14. Humour Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote the food fight awhile back for fluff, now here it is again for humour from Sandors POV

Humour Challenge

 

They were trying to get along, truly they were if only for Sansa's sake. It was her nameday after all and they were attempting to bake her favorite lemoncake, but when the Wolf Bitch called him a stupid old man, he could no longer help himself and he threw a handful of the baking flour at her. A moment later an egg hit him straight in the forehead and then the food fight was on, only ending when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world, the laughter of a little bird.


	15. Humour - Fill #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost gave up on this one, something about the wording seems off to me, but i kept messing with it, and finally just decided to leave it how it is

Humour Challenge - Fill #2

 

After his daughter ran into the room and told him that Auntie had taught her a new game called knights and princesses, she produced a crown made of flowers, which she lovingly sat on top his head, and a wooden toy sword she began to swing around. He scowled at Arya who was laughing from the doorway and wondered how he could be so blessed to have Sansa for a wife, but equally cursed in having her for a good-sister.


	16. Hurt / Comfort - Fill #1

Hurt / Comfort - Fill #1

 

Looking down at his hand he was surprised at the amount of pain that was involved in the simple task of holding her hand. He stared at her tiny delicate hand crushing his and wondered if birthing a child somehow gave a woman magical powers. An hour later as he gazed down at his son being placed in his arms, he blinked back tears and decided that yes, Sansa must have the strongest magic of all.


	17. Hurt / Comfort - Fill #2

Hurt / Comfort - Fill #2

 

Glaring at Arya as she stomped away, Sansa sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, reaching over to wipe away the blood on Sandors lip. She thought back to years ago, when she was just a child and he had done the same for her. When the bleeding had stopped she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lips laughing as he promised her yet again that he would stop teasing her sister.


	18. Innuendo Fill #1

Innuendo Fill #1

 

"I can't wait to put it in my mouth!" Sansa exclaimed, as Sandor choked on his wine, and spun around to see her smiling happily at the plate of lemoncakes the innkeep was bringing into the room.


	19. Innuendo Fill #2

Innuendo Fill #2

 

Sansa looked at him with her wide innocent eyes as she spoke, "There is no way it will possibly fit, you are much too big my lord."

Sandor tried hard not to groan at her words, and tossed her his extra tunic to wear as a nightdress, "I assure you it will fit Little Bird."


	20. Random Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this one in my files, not sure if i ever posted it. It was labeled Kink, but i dont really know if it fits that catagory, might be the reason i never posted it. Oh well, adding it to the collection :)

She waits there patiently, as she always does after they lay together, silent, counting the moments untill she can hear her husbands snores. Only then can she finally relax and slip her hands down to her still throbbing center, stroking to find her release, wishing the whole time she had the nerve to slip down the hall and into the bed of her sworn sword instead.


	21. Prompt : The Hour of The Wolf

PROMPT : The Hour Of The Wolf.

 

He awoke to the sound of howling outside, and glancing out the window he saw it was still the hour of the wolf. The fire had died down and the room was chilly so he reached for the furs and pulled them up over himself and the sleeping girl next to him. As he tucked the covers around his fair lady, he noticed the claw marks on his arms, and felt the pleasant sting of the matching set on his back, he smiled and thought perhaps the girl was more wolf than little bird after all.


	22. Challenge: Bad Hair Day

Challenge : Bad Hair Day

 

Sandor stood in the doorway for a few moments staring at the horror that was the Little Birds hair. The once fiery locks were now streaked with a murky green mud like substance. He heard a giggle and turned to see Arya and her new friend Wylla Manderly running away with their homemade seaweed conditioning treatment, leaving him to explain to Sansa that once again her sister had tricked her with a horrible practical joke.


	23. Challenge Out Of Canon

Out Of Canon Challenge

 

After the Hound had roared "Enough!" Joffrey ordered that she be taken away from his sight. She trembled slightly as her savior carefully draped his white cloak around her bare shoulders and gently lifted her into his arms and carried her away from throne room. She gazed up into the scarred face of her hero and lay her head against his shoulder, knowing that while she was in his arms, no harm would come to her.


	24. Challenge : Seasons

Challenge : Seasons

 

As he pulls her close and buries his face into the flames of her hair, he has never felt warmer, and it is easy to forget winter, and the snow that piles high around them outside.


	25. Halloween Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Challenge. Ended up being longer than 3 sentences but since it was still just a drabble, i posted it here :)

Sandor was passing by the kitchens when he heard the girl cry out. Pulling his sword he burst into the room, scanning the room for an enemy, but seeing only Sansa who was holding a dagger in one hand and holding her other hand up, the palm of which was cut deeply and bleeding freely. Quickly he hurried toward her, pulling out an old handkerchief and pressing it against the cut. After a few moments he realized the bleeding was slowing, the amount of blood had made the injury look worse than it was. The girl was still silently crying, and he reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks gently. 

"What were you doing with that dagger Little Bird?" he questioned her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then pointed to the table where several large pumpkins were sitting. "Father always carved faces into the pumpkins for the harvest festival. We would place a candle inside and set them on the tables. I thought I could try to do it myself, but the dagger slipped and I cut my hand."

Sandor chuckled. "You crazy Starks, always carving faces into things." He reached for the pumpkin and took the dagger from her and began to carve. Her face lit up and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

It was the memory of that kiss and her smile that kept him carving, even after he was covered in the smelly guts from the inside of the pumpkins.


End file.
